Secret love?
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: The wedding Is canceled and Cece can kick Logan out of her life. But what about Rocky's life? Logan has a crush on Rocky but is scared to lose her so he locks up his feelings and remains her friend. When Rocky's crush asks her on a date, what will Logan do to keep her and make her his girl? Can he get her in time? Or will it all be to late and will everything fall? Includes Gece.
1. A strange outburst and a date?

**I don't own anything.**

**"I never fell in love, until I met you."-unknown**

**Rocky's pov:**

RING! I got up to the sound of my alarm clock, I banged on it affectingly turning it off. I took a quick 5 minute shower and went down the fire escape to my best friend Cece's apartment right under mine. I opened the window letting myself in, "hey hey hey" i said climbing in. "Hey to you" said Logan Cece's brother.

"How are you?" he asked. "Fine" I replied. "So you going to the dance?" Logan asked curiously, "yeah but no one has asked yet i said frowning." Suddenly Cece came out of her room, "ready to go?" I asked, "Yup" she said popping the p. We walked to school talking about random things when Cece suddenly blurted something out, but I don't know what she said. "Sorry could you repeat that again but slower?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and started again. "I kissed Gunther" she said... Their was silence for a minute before I replied with "Whaaaaaa?" I know, the most intelligent thing to say. "I don't know, we were just working on a school project, talking about what we were going to do when I got caught in his eye's. Suddenly we were leaning in and it just happened." she explained.

"What happened after that?" I asked "Nothing." she said. "I just left." "But the wort part is," she continued, "is that I LIKED IT!" "I just don't want to face him!" she said depressed. "Your going to have to face him soon" I told her soon. "It might as well be soon to discuss what happened" I finished. She sighed "your right" she said. "Of course I am" I replied. She smiled. We walked into school and went our separate ways to get to our lockers. "see you in math" I told her. "UHHHHHH, math" she whined.

I chuckled as I walked to my locker. I saw Logan standing there, "Hey Logan; what are you doing here?" What oh just dropping something off" "oh cool," I replied. "See you later Rocky" "you too" I called as he was walking away. I smiled for some unknown reason.

I opened my locker and a note fell out of it. It said_: violets are blue, roses are red, rocky, I am for you, without you i would feel dread.-Anonymous_

That was weird I thought. I wonder who gave this to me...I got my stuff for science which was my first hour and sadly Cece was not in it. But Logan was in it, which wouldn't make it as bad as it would normally be. I walked into class and I saw Logan. He saw me and smiled and called me over.

"Come here and sit down next to me"Okay" I shrugged and sat down. "So, how are you?" he asked. "Didn't you ask me that in the morning?" I questioned him "Yeah but your mood might have changed." he replied. "still doing good." I said. "So I was wondering-" He was cut of by my all time crush Ryan, "Rocky, how are you doing?" he asked walking up to me.

"Good" I said hoping I wasn't blushing right now. "Oh, that's good. So Rocky I was just wondering if if you wou- would g-go to the mo-movies with me?!" He asked stuttering and squeaking at the me. "Sure." I replied coolly on the outside, but on the inside I was squealing with delight.

"When do you want to go?" I asked. "Friday night, if that's fine with you?" "It's perfect." I said. "Great see you there." Ryan said. I smiled. As Ryan was walking back to his seat He gave a smug look to Logan for some reason and Logan simply glared back. Huh, weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked Logan. "Nothing" he said. I looked at him cause I knew something was up but I did not Press.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I soon found my self crawling into the warmth of my bed.

**sorry it's so short! I normally do at least 1,000+ words but this story will have shorter chapters.**


	2. The Green Monster

**I own nothing! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy... Let's just say I have been planning a few things for a wedding of my friends... I am much younger than her. Won't tell you my age but It's between 10 and 18. So... I don't think I would be the best person to help plan, but she thinks I would do fine. Then there's the fact of school. so yeah.**

**Ahhh yes, the quote for the day...  
**

_"Being deeply love by someone give you strength, loving someone gives you courage."-Lao Tzu_

**Logan's POV: [Yesterday, when Rocky got asked out. Sorry didn't have time to write his point of view on the day.]  
**

I woke up in the morning and just laid in my bed for a while thinking about Rocky. Her eyes, her hair, the way her smile lit up the whole room, how happy she looked when she was rocking moves on the dance-floor, and just... her. Okay now may as well be as good as anytime to admit it... I like Rocky blue, more than I should. I mean she's your sisters best friend! off limits! There was also Ty... Besides even if She wasn't, I wouldn't, couldn't risk it. I wouldn't want to lose her completely, so I just have to suck it up and ignore it.

But I just can't help but be jealous when I see her with some other guy, or some other guy staring at her in a way she would not like when she's not looking. But I don't think she likes them like that. I realized I should probably get up before Cece get's to the bathroom considering she takes forever to get ready. I got changed, brushed my teeth, took a last minute look at my self in the mirror, and walked out.

I was in the kitchen eating Cece's cereal, when Rocky came in through the window. She looked just as beautiful as always. "Hey, hey, hey!" she said. "Hey to you," I said. "How are you?" I asked. "Fine, she replied. 'So, you going to the dance?" I asked curiously, and even though it's wrong, I found myself hoping she didn't.

"Yeah, but know one has asked me yet." she said frowning in the process. I wondered who wouldn't ask Rocky, I mean she was amazing, no that's to boring of a word for her. I will figure out a better one some other time. Cece then decided to come out of the room before I could ask Rocky anything else. "Ready to go?" Rocky asked Cece. "Yup." Cece said.

"Bye." Rocky I thought miserably. I finished eating and grabbed my skateboard to get to school. When I got there I grabbed a pen and paper from my locker and wrote,Roses_ are red, Violets are blue, rocky i am for you, without you I would feel dread. _I signed it _Anonymous_. I know stupid right? But things like poems, not my thing. I sigh, if I wasn't going to say that I liked her as more than a friend so our friendship could last, I might as well do something to get it partially off my chest.

I slipped in through one of the slits in her locker. I saw Rocky walking over and I tries to act normal like nothing happened. "Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked me looking all cute and whatnot. shut up I told my self. "What? Oh just dropping something off" I said quickly thinking of an excuse. "Oh, cool." she said. "See you later Rocky." I said walking away. "You to!" I faintly heard her call back as I was walking quickly.

I went to my locker AGAIN to get my science stuff and went to science class. "Score" I thought remembering Rocky was in this class. It wasn't long before Rocky got here. I called her over. I saw her shrug and walk over.

"Come here and sit down next to me" I say hoping it didn't sound weird. "Okay" she shrugged and sat down. "So, how are you?" I asked. "Didn't you ask me that in the morning?" She questioned me. "Stupid!" I thought, but saved myself. "Yeah but your mood might have changed." I said praying She didn't think I was an Idiot.. "still doing good." she said. I thought that maybe I should ask her to the dance because we both had no one to go with. "So I was wondering-" I was rudely cut of by By Mr. all-shot Ryan.

"Rocky, how are you doing?" he asked walking up to her. "Well she was doing fine till you showed your ugly face!" I thought. Oh great, there's the green monster inside of me.

"Good" Rocky replied. "Well than" I thought... "Oh, that's good. So Rocky I was just wondering if if you wou- would g-go to the mo-movies with me?!" He asked stuttering. Ha! Okay so maybe I would stutter to if I were asking Rocky on a date... But I would stutter better! "Shut-up!" I told my-self, trying to push the green monster down.

"Sure." she replied coolly on the outside, But she was obviously jumping up and down on the inside. And that's something that made me want to punch Mr. All-shot in the face. But that's the kind of thing about Rocky and I we could sense the others feelings, something her and Ryan would not be able to do.

"When do you want to go?" Rocky asked. "Friday night, if that's fine with you?" He said looking as stupid as ever. Okay so maybe I was fine with him ten minuets ago, but he stole MY girl, wait did I just say that? Great now I am like a clingy boyfriend, when I'm not even her boyfriend. "It's perfect." she said. "Perfect?" I thought murderously, "what could be so _perfect_ about hanging out with that pig?"

"Great see you there." Ryan said. Rocky smiled like she was on a cloud. As Ryan was walking back to his seat He gave a smug look to me. "And I actually thought this guy was cool a week ago when we were talking about skateboarding. Now I know he's a dumb stupid head! Wow. I seriously need to come up with better offensive terms...

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Nothing" I said knowing I should not ask her about the dance considering she had a date. She looked at me disbelievingly cause since we could we could read the others emotions, she knew something was wrong. But she could tell I did not want to talk about it, so she didn't ask farther.

For the rest of the day I had been out of it. I had avoided Rocky and i hoped she didn't think I was mad at her. But I don't really think she noticed because There was no sign on her face indicating she did. Even my friends noticed I was acting differently. "What's wrong?" Deuce asked. We had become good friends and Ty finally warmed up, but if he knew I liked Rocky more than A friend he would most likely murder me. Rocky and I manged to convince him the kiss meant nothing. "Nothing" I replied not even looking at him. "Your lying." He stated. "What's wrong he asked me again.

"Nothing" I snapped "I mean why do you care anyway?" "Because I am your friend." He said softly. "Well, stop being an annoying thing and get a life!" I said walking away. It was only about 10 seconds before I realized what I said and turned around walked back and apologized. Being the phenomenal friend he is he forgave me. When I got home from school I walked straight to my bed and jumped on.

After thinking about how I really hated my life right now, then realizing how lucky I really was compared to others out there, without homes and such, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So, how was it? sorry for another short chapter... **

**Anyways, who ever is the first to guess this riddle can be One of Logan's good friends. Don't care if your a boy or girl, Got plans for both. :)**

**BTW: PM ME THE ANSWER! DO NOT PUT IN REVIEW BOX! **

**Riddle:**

_**What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?**_


	3. This Guy

**I own nothing! **

**My computer is finally working again! yayyyyyy! Thanks to all those who still stayed with me when my computer broke down.:}**

**Ok, the quote for the day... mmmm... ok! got it!**

_""You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."-Dr __Seuss_

**I decided to give two quotes because someone said they liked them:)**

_""Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." -Martin Luther King JR._

**now what you have been waiting for, (besides the chapter) the winner of the competition is... SarcasticallyMe! Yayyyyyy! cue round of applause!**

**(I MAY BE DOING MORE CONTESTS LIKE THIS ONE SO LOOK OUT FOR MORE CHANCES:)**

**Logan's POV:**

When I went to school the next day, I got called to the office. As I walked I started grumbling. "great I just got here and i'm all ready in trouble, wait, why am I in trouble? I sped up my pace and walked into the office. As I walked in I saw a girl standing next to the desk. She was about average height, I was just a little bit taller then her. She had Caucasian skin color- "wait how do I know that? Ahhh never mind..." Anyways... She had hazel eyes with matching hair that was just a few shades darker.

She was pretty but not my type. "Oh and what is you type and since when have you even had a type?" "I have had a type since I met Rocky and my type is Rocky! Hair like Rocky, Smartness like Rocky, Dance skills like Rocky, name like Rocky,- Ok dude stop! Your being to specific! AND being a sap. What can I say I really like Rocky!" I was arguing silently to myself.

"Mr. Hunter-I snapped back to reality-this is Sam Golde and she is a new student here. I want you to show her around, you have all classes together except for 6th period while you have gym she will be having art. I expect you to be nice, ok?" asked the office lady. "Ok," I replied. "Good." she quickly said back.

I turned to Sam, "So, shall we go?" I asked her. "Sure." she said and as soon as we were out of the office she said, "You can ditch me now." "What?" I asked confused. "You can ditch me now, I mean you want to don't you?: she asked also confused now. "No I am going to give you a tour." I said firmly. "Wow, no one ever really car-never mind! shall we start the tour?" she said eager to change the subject. "Sure." I said not pressing into why she acted knowing it was her business and that unless it seemed super bad I shouldn't press but try to be her friend.

She flashed me a smile-_I noticed she had braces_- and we started our tour...

* * *

"wait you skated right into an old lady and she started yelling at you right in front of everyone?" Sam asked {laughing might I add, laughing at _me_.}

"Yup," He said popping the P. "So, where are you from?" I asked curiously. "Evanston, Illinois." she replied. "That's cool." I said. "I don't know much about that area sorry." I said. I then added, "But my friend Rocky probably knows a lot about it!" "Mmmmhhhhmmm..." she replies.

"Do you by any chance like this Rocky?" She asked me smirking. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off, how how I really wanted to! "What? pshhhh... no of course not, hehehe... is it hot in here or is it just me?" "Really cause that love stuck look you get on your face when you said her name says different." she said smirking even more. Oh how I should wipe that of her face...! "Ok fine! I like her, but it doesn't matter, she likes someone else." I said flatly.

"Oh, Logan.. I'm sorry.." "It's fine," I quietly replied. Her eyes brightened up and she said, "well, i will be your friend through all of this and maybe we could get her jealous so she realizes she likes you!" "Ummmm, you haven't even met her yet so you wouldn't know if she liked me and she doesn't like me! Besides I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship I said set on my decision.

"Fine... for now" Sam said evilly. "Mwahahahahahaha!" she is defiantly out of her mind...

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

"Urrrgggg, Let's just go," Logan said all ready walking to class. hehehehehehehhehehehe... As we walked into class I saw Logan making googoo eyes at a brunette with brown eyes. I smiled and said "let me guess, that's Rocky?" "Yeah," he said, with a dreamy expression on his face. **(important A.N on bottom of page)**

I mentally smiled and ran over to Rocky. "Hi!, I'm Sam! I'm new to this school and Logan was giving me a tour of the school and he said you were his friend so I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend," I said real quickly.:) She replied with a smile and a "Sure!"

Suddenly a guy with dirty blonde hair that was styled with Gel, I mean what is he a girl? **(no offense just needed something to say...)** And blue pools of eyes that seemed slightly dark... walked into the classroom "Who's that," I asked rocky? "Ryan," she said in a slight daze. I snapped my fingers in front of her. "Sorry," she quickly snapping out of it!

I looked over at Logan to see hurt in his eyes and I realized that this Ryan guy was the big reason Logan couldn't get Rocky at all... And he started walking over.

* * *

**ATTENTION! I AM CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS FOR STORIES TO WRITE! I CAN PROBABLY DO MOST REQUESTS:) I also have a poll ****on my profile page with a few choices to vote on. I may add a few more choices later on.**

**HERE ARE SOME REQUESTS I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO WRITE TO WRITE ABOUT:**

**Teen Titans: Robin and Starfire**

**Teen Titans: Red X and Starfire**

**Grimm Legacy: Anton and Elizabeth**

**Percy Jackson: Percy and Artemis**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS ASK AND I WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO YOU SAYING IF I CAN WRITE ABOUT IT SOME TIME:)**

**I also have a poll up with some choices to vote on... I woud really like your opinions...  
**

**So after watching the future it up episode, I don't know if I will do more Rogan stories after this, (yes I will finish this story) Anyways after watching it and considering who Cece was married to.. I don't know... but I would like ur opinion on this:) if I should write a few more Rogan stories after this or not:)**


End file.
